NAMIKAZE GENERATIONS
by Mugiwara No Andri
Summary: Kehidupan baru Naruto dan Sakura setelah menikah, apakah yang akan terjadi di kehidupan baru mereka selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: NAMIKAZE GENERATIONS**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY: © MUGIWARA NO ANDRI**

**PAIRING: NARUTO-SAKURA**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/FAMILY**

**RATE: T**

**WARNING: TYPO,OOC, Dan kekacauan lainnya.**

* * *

"Naru bangun." bisik seorang gadis bersurai pink sebahu sambil menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh seorang pria berambut blonde dihadapannya.

"Hmm, Sakura-chan ini kan masih pagi." balas si pria sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, tidak ada ramen untuk hari ini." balas sigadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu dengan nada suara yang sedikit dinaikan.

Mendengar kata ramen mata Naruto pun langsung terbuka "Tu-tunggu dulu Sakura-chan, baiklah aku akan bangun." balas Naruto kemudian seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Tak lama Sakura pun meninggalkan Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, "Mandi lah dulu agar badan mu terasa segar dan tidak mengantuk lagi." ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun segera mengambil handuk dan langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi yang masih terletak di dalam kamarnya.

Beginilah suasana pagi hari di rumah keluarga baru tersebut, setelah menikah sikap Sakura berbalik 180 derajat dari cerewet dan galak menjadi lemah lembut. Dengan raut wajah yang tampak segar dan berseri Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri tangga dari lantai dua menuju ke bawah lebih tepatnya ke ruang makan, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menuju ruang makan di rumahnya ini. Setelah sampai ke tempat tujuannya Naruto segera duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makannya tersebut.

" Sayang mana makanannya, aku sudah laper nih." kata Naruto sambil melihat ke arah istrinya yang berada di dapur tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Sabar dong, sebentar lagi juga selesai." balas sang istri tanpa menoleh sambil tetap fokus pada makanan yang tengah dimasaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian masakan pun tiba, dengan lihai Sakura meletakan masakanya di meja makan, gadis yang telah resmi menjadi istri Namikaze Naruto ini tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya yang menurut suaminya seksi tersebut.

"Sayang kamu kenapa, kok senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut sambil menatap wajah cantik istrinya.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa kok aku hanya senang saja bisa menghidangkan masakan pertamaku ini untuk suamiku tercinta." jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit merona merah itu. Untuk seorang gadis seperti Sakura memasak adalah sesuatu yang masih sulit untuk dilakukannya, maklum saja selama ini Sakura tidak pernah memasak apa pun kecuali mie instan dan menggoreng telur mata sapi, karena rasa cinta terhadap suaminya saja Sakura rela belajar memasak dari ibunya.

Sarapan pagi ini pun berlangsung tak berapa lama, dengan lahap Naruto menghabiskan makanan yang ada dihadapannya itu, "Masakan mu enak." ucap naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum terindahnya kepada sang istri yang tengah duduk dihadapanya.

"Benarkah?" Dengan wajah yang makin memerah Sakura menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Ya, bener deh masakanmu enak banget." tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya Naruto membalas pertanyaan Sakura.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto wajah Sakura langsung memerah seketika, dia menundukan wajah cantiknya sembari menyembunyikan rona merahnya itu. "Sekarang sudah jam tujuh, bukannya kamu harus segera berangkat ke kantor." Sakura mengalihkan pembicarran untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya sekaligus mengingatkan suaminya itu agar tak terlambat berangkat kerja.

"Oh iya." balas Naruto, yang kemudian segera bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung pergi keluar rumah diikuti istrinya dari belakang.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan" ucap Sakura dengan nada lembut sambil merapikan dasi di leher suaminya itu, Naruto mencium lembut kening Sakura sesaat sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan segera berangkat menuju kantornya.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura, lebih tepatnya Namikaze Sakura, yah nama ini aku sandang karena sekarang aku telah resmi menjadi istri seorang Namikaze Naruto, awalnya aku tak mengira bahwa akan secepat ini aku akan menikah, pernikahan kami pun belum lama, hanya baru berlangsung beberapa hari saja. Impianku selama ini akhirnya menjadi kenyataan, aku bisa menikah dengan pria yang sangat aku cintai, ya Naruto Namikaze dialah pria yang sudah lama kucintai, begitupun dengan dirinya.

_KRIIINGG…_

_KRIIINGG…_

_KRIIINGG…_

Terdengar suara telpon rumahku berbunyi, dengan segera aku menuju ruang tamu untuk segera mengangkatnya, "Siapa ya masih pagi begini ada yang menelpon." gumamku dalam hati. Setelah sampai diruang tamu aku pun langsung mengangkat telpon itu, "Hallo" sapa ku pada orang yang menelpon ini.

"Ah Sakura-chan, apa ibu mengganggu?" Jawab orang di telpon itu.

"Oh ibu, tidak kok kebetulan aku lagi santai aja, ada apa bu?" tanyaku pada ibuku, ah ternyata ibu mertuaku yang menelpon.

"Hm, bgini Sakura-chan mungkin hari ini ibu akan berkunjung kerumah kalian, apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh bu, lagipula aku kangen sama ibu, beberapa hari ini aku agak kesepian dirumah karena Naruto terlalu sibuk di kantornya."

"Baiklah, ibu akan berangkat sekarang, mungkin sekitar jam sepuluh baru sampai disana."

"Baik bu, aku akan tunggu." ucapku pada ibu dan langsung menutup telponnya.

_TINGTONG_

_TINGTONG_

_TINGTONG_

Bel rumahku berbunyi, ah itu pasti ibu tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera berlari kecil menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut ibu, benar saja dugaan ku itu adalah ibu. "Ah Sakura-chan maaf membuatmu menunggu lama soalnya tadi ibu terjebak macet dijalan." kata ibu sambil merapikan pakaiannya, mungkin karena terlalu lama di dalam mobil jadi pakaian ibu terlihat sedikit kusut.

"Oh tidak apa kok bu, mari silakan masuk" jawabku sambil membalas senyum kepada ibuku, kami pun beranjak menuju ruang keluarga, aku mempersilakan ibu untuk duduk di sofa, "Mau minum apa bu?" Tanyaku pada ibu yang sudah duduk tenang di atas sofa.

"Hm, apa aja deh yang penting jangan air putih." Jawab ibu dengan candaan khasnya.

"Baiklah tunggu dsebentar ya." aku langsung pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas Orange Juice di dalam lemari pendingin, setelah dirasa cukup aku beranjak kembali menuju ruang keluarga dan sesampainya disana aku menaruh segelas Orange Juice yang kubawa di meja. Kemudian aku duduk di samping ibu.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu dan Naru-kun?" ibu memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik kok bu, sangat baik malah." kujawab dengan tersenyum.

"Hmm, kapan kalian akan memberikan ibumu ini cucu?" Ibuku mulai bertanya lagi.

**DEG…**

Sontak pertanyaan ibu mertuaku itu pun membuatku kaget, siapa yang tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Baru beberapa hari aku dan Naruto menikah ibu sudah meminta cucu.

"A...Ano mungkin secepatnya lagipula aku dan Naruto sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak dari awal pernikahan kami." balasku sekenanya dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Baguslah, ibu sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong cucu dari kalian." kata ibu sambil tersenyum pertanda beliau senang dengan pernyataanku bahwa aku dan Naruto akan segera memberinya cucu.

"Baiklah, ibu harus pulang sekarang kamu baik-baik di rumah yah." Pamit ibu kepadaku

"Baik bu." Jawabku dan langsung mengantar ibu menuju keluar rumah.

* * *

**NAMIKAZE CORP.**

Namikaze Corp. Adalah sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Konoha City, perusahaan ini menjadi semakin maju setelah dikelola oleh Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze. Semenjak Namikaze Minato ayah Naruto meninggal perusahaan ini hampir menuju kebangkrutan. Namun dengan diangkatnya Naruto sebagai pemimpin, perusahaan ini pun bangkit kembali. Bahkan dengan adanya kepemimpinan baru tersebut Namikaze Corp. Mampu menyaingi perusahaan-perusahaan besar yang ada di Konoha City seperti Hyuuga, Nara, bahkan Uciha saja mampu ditumbangkan oleh Naruto sebagai pemimpin baru Namikaze Corp.

Terlihat Naruto sedang sibuk di ruang kerjanya, dia sedang menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kantornya. Saking sibuknya Naruto tak menyadari bahwa ponselnya tengah berdering, butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Naruto menyadari bahwa ponselnya tengah berbunyi dengan segera dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo, siapa ini" tanya Naruto pada si penelpon penasaran karena nomor tersebut tak ada di kontak ponselnya.

"Namikaze Naruto , jika kau menginginkan Sakura kembali datanglah ke taman kota sekarang!" jawab si penelpon dengan nada dingin.

"Tu-tunggu apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi karena masih penasaran.

"Sudahlah, tak usah banyak bicara. Yang paling penting sekarang capatlah temui aku jika kau ingin sakura kembali atau tidak untuk selamanya" Jawab si penelpon itu dengan sinisnya.

Belum sempat Naruto berbicara telpon kini sudah tertutup, pertanda percakapan telah selasai. Naruto kini berdiri berjalan menuju jendela di ruang kerjanya, ditatapnya pemandangan Konoha City yang begitu indah tersebut dengan perasaan yang tak menentu Naruto tengah berpikir keras "Ya tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan?" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Masih dalam posisi berfikirnya, tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto kembali berbunyi. Dengan segera Naruto mengangkat telpon tersebut "Na-naruto, apa ini kau?" tanya si penelpon"

"Ya, ini aku Naruto, ada apa Ino? Tanya Naruto pada si penelpon yang diketahui bernama ino itu.

"A-ano, tadi saat aku sedang menyapu halaman aku melihat Sakura di bawa paksa oleh dua orang tak dikenal keluar rumah. Dan dua orang itu menggunakan mobil berwarna hitam, aku tak tahu pasti siapa orang-orang itu aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura" Jawab ino yang merupakan tetengga rumah Naruto.

"Apa!" Naruto kaget dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh tetangganya ini, bagaimana tidak saat ini istrinya sedang dibawa oleh dua orang tak dikenal.

"Baiklah, Ino apa kau tahu kemana arah mobil itu pergi?" tanya naruto lagi.

"Hm, aku tak tahu pasti sepertinya mereka menuju taman kota." Jawab Ino dengan khawatir.

"Oke, Ino terima kasih telah memberitahuku." Jawab Naruto seraya menutup telponya.

"Sialan kau, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura-chan akan ku pastikan kau menderita seumur hidup." geram Naruto dalam hati pada si penelpon misterius itu.

"Shizune." panggil Naruto pada sekertarisnya.

"I-iya bos ada apa?" tanya Shizune yang bingung dengan perilaku tuannya ini, tidak seperti biasanya Naruto memanggil bawahannya dengan nada tinggi seperti itu.

"Cepat panggil Choji, suruh dia menemuiku sekarang juga." Balas Naruto masih dengan nada bicara yang tinggi.

"B-baik bos, akan ku panggil sekarang." Jawab Shizune gugup.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hallo semuanya, ini adalah fic pertama saya.

Mohon maaf kalo ceritanya jelek dan gaje, maklum author baru hehe.

Mohon reviewnya yah.

Sangkyu.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: NAMIKAZE GENERATIONS**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY: © MUGIWARA NO ANDRI**

**PAIRING: NARUTO-SAKURA**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/FAMILY**

**RATE: T**

**WARNING: TYPO,OOC, Dan kekacauan lainnya.**

* * *

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

_"Sialan kau, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura-chan akan ku pastikan kau menderita seumur hidup." geram Naruto dalam hati pada si penelpon misterius itu._

_"Shizune." panggil Naruto pada sekertarisnya._

_"I-iya bos ada apa?" tanya Shizune yang bingung dengan perilaku tuannya ini, tidak seperti biasanya Naruto memanggil bawahannya dengan nada tinggi seperti itu._

_"Cepat panggil Choji, suruh dia menemuiku sekarang juga." Balas Naruto masih dengan nada bicara yang tinggi._

_"B-baik bos, akan ku panggil sekarang." Jawab Shizune gugup._

* * *

Tak lama Naruto menunggu, akhirnya orang yang dimaksud pun tiba. Dengan tubuh yang terbilang cukup besar dari pria normal lainnya, Choji berjalan perlahan kearah Naruto dengan seorang pria berambut hitam disampingnya.

"Ada apa bos memanggilku, dan tak biasanya dengan terburu-buru seperti ini. Apa ada masalah?" Sapa Choji sekaligus menanyakan tugas apakah yang akan diberikan bosnya ini kepadanya. Choji adalah Bodyguard pribadi Naruto, dia merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaan seorang Namikaze Naruto selain sekertarisnya Shizune.

"Hm, begini..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti sejenak, dia agak bingung ketika melihat Choji bersama orang lain karena menurutnya dia hanya memanggil Choji bukan dengan orang lain. "Siapa orang di sampingmu itu?" Tanya Naruto kemudian, dia tak ingin banyak membuang-buang waktu karena yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membawa kembali Sakura kembali.

"Oh, dia" jawab Choji sambil menoleh pada seorang lelaki yang berada tepat disebelah kirinya.

"Hey, cepat perkenalkan dirimu pada bos besar." Ucap Choji setengah berbisik pada orang disebelahnya itu.

"Nama saya Lee, Rock Lee bos." saya datang kemari karena diajak oleh pak Choji, beliau ingin saya menjadi asistenya.

"Benarkah begitu Choji?" Tanya Naruto pada orang kepercayaan nya.

"Benar bos, saya ingin anda mngijinkan Lee bersama saya. Karena menurut saya hanya Lee yang cocok menjadi asisten saya." Balas Choji dengan kepala yang sedikit ditundukan pertanda ia menghormati Naruto sebagai atasannya. Biar bagaimanapun Choji pernah barhutang budi pada Naruto di masa lalu, jadi mungkin inilah yang harus ia lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikan Naruto.

"Baiklahn, jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik aku akan menyetujuinya." Balas Naruto dengan anggukan kecil.

Naruto tampak gelisah hari ini, bagaimana tidak wanita yang begitu dicintainya kini tengah dibawa oleh orang tak dikenal. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi Naruto kemudian pergi dari ruang kerjanya dengan diikuti dua bodyguardnya.

"Shizune, kau urus segala hal mengenai perusahaan selama aku tak ada" ucap Naruto pada sekertarisnya tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Baik, bos" jawab Shizune sambil mengangguk.

Naruto dan kedua bodyguardnya pun kini pergi menuju ke taman kota dengan sebuah mobil pribadi miliknya. Didalam mobil Naruto tampak gelisah sekali, dia selalu cemas akan keadaan istrinya kini. Naruto tak tahu menahu kenapa tiba-tiba istrinya dibawa oleh orang tak dikenal, sepengetahuannya Sakura tak pernah memiliki musuh bahkan rival sekalipun tidak ada. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuat Naruto menjadi gila, istrinya yang selalu ada di sampingnya, memeluknya, menciumnya, kini tengah berada dalam bahaya begitulah pikirnya. "Ahh, sial kenapa semua ini harus terjadi." Geram Naruto dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya yang sedang dibuat pusing dengan kejadian ini.

"Tenang bos, kami pasti akan membawa istri bos kembali." Ucap Choji mencoba menenangkan atasannya ini.

"Hmm." Naruto hanya mendengus kesal, karena ucapan Choji takkan membuatnya tenang sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura.

* * *

Satu jam pun berlalu, Naruto dan dua bodyguardnya kini sudah berada di taman kota. Namun ada yang aneh, saat ini taman kota terlihat sangat sepi tak seperti biasanya yang selalu diramaikan oleh para pengunjung taman tersebut. Hanya terdengar suara gemercik air dari sebuah pancuran air yang terdapat di tengah taman.

_KRIIING…_

_KRIIING…_

_KRIIING…_

Ponsel Naruto kembali berbunyi, dengan sigap Naruto segera mengangkatnya "Hallo." Ucap Naruto pada si penelpon.

"Naruto Namikaze, apakah kau sudah tiba di tempat yang kutentukan?" Balas si penelpon dengan nada dingin, mungkin bila anak kecil yang menjawab telpon ini dia pasti akan langsung menangis karena ketakutan. Tapi tidak dengan Namikaze Naruto, pria yang tengah kehilangan istrinya ini malah semakin erat mengepalkan tangannya ingin sekali dia menghajar orang yang telah berani menculik istrinya.

"Ya, aku sudah ada di lokasi." Jawab Naruto tak kalah dingin, bahkan ponsel yang tengah digenggamnya kini mengeluarkan bunyi "Kreek" pertanda semakin kuatnya genggaman Naruto yang penuh dengan emosi itu.

"Bagus, sekarang pergilah ke belakang taman. Jika kau melihat sebuah bangunan bekas gudang segeralah masuk ke dalam." Perintah si penelpon pada Naruto dan langsung menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Choji, Lee cepat ikuti aku." perintah Naruto pada dua bodyguardnya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kedua orang itu.

"Sialan, akan kubuat kau menyesal." Naruto terus mnegucapkan kata-kata itu sambil sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah tiba ditempat tujuan, Naruto sedikit kaget ketika melihat sebuah papan nama di salah satu pintu gerbang gudang tersebut. "UCHIHA" itulah tulisan yang bertengger di sebuah papan nama tersebut. "Hmm." Naruto sedikit tersenyum, akhirnya dia menemukan sedikit petunjuk akan kejadian yang membuatnya hampir gila ini. Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi Naruto segera memasuki area gudang yang diketahui milik Uchiha itu, namun baru beberapa langkah melewati pintu gerbang Naruto dihadang oleh dua orang tak dikenal yang tengah berdiri tegak dihadaapannya.

"Cih, Uchiha sialan." Choji, Lee kalian urus mereka. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun Naruto menyuruh kedua bodyguardnya untuk mengurus kedua penghalang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Baik bos." Jawab Choji dan Lee dengan cepat, tanpa perlu disuruh Naruto lagi mereka berdua langsung menghampiri kedua orang penghalang didepannya.

Baku hantam antar bodyguard pun tak terelakan, mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain. Lee menghajar pria dihadapannya dengan ilmu bela diri yang dikuasainya, sedangkan Choji juga tengah serius menghadapi lawan dihadapannya. Choji menguasai banyak teknik bela diri sehingga kemampuan bertarungnya tak diragukan lagi, dengan alasan inilah Naruto mengangkat Choji menjadi bodyguardnya.

Sementara para bodyguardnya tengah bertarung, Naruto langsung pergi menuju kedalam gudang tersebut. Sesampainya didalam Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut oleh sipenculik, "Sakura!" Teriaknya, Masih tetap dalam keterkejutannya Naruto melihat istrinya kini tengah terkulai lemah dengan beberapa luka sayatan di lengan dan kakinya.

"Namikaze Naruto, akhirnya kau menemukanku. Hebat juga kau bisa melewati orang-orangku." Ucap si pria misterius dibalik bayangan yang seketika itu menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Sakura, bayangan yang tadinya menutupi wajah misterius itupun kini menghilang. Dijambaknya rambut pink Sakura yang kini tengah terkulai lemah tanpa perasaan, dan diikuti gerakan tangan pria itu yang menyodorkan sebuah pisau ke leher Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ternyata kau. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Sialan." Teriak Naruto dengan amarah yang kian memuncak, melihat istrinya diperlakukan seperti halnya sebuah boneka yang sudah tak layak dipergunakan dan dipermainkan seperti itu.

"Haha, aku ingin kau menderita Namikaze Naruto. Seperti halnya kau yang telah membuat keluarga Uchiha sepertiku ini kehilangan segalanya karena ulahmu." Balas pria bernama Sasuke itu dengan suara tawa yang cukup keras.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu pun perlahan menyayatkan pisau tajamnya ke leher Sakura, baru sedikit saja leher Sakura tersayat namun darah segar sudah mengalir begitu banyak.

"Haha, dengan melihat istrimu seperti ini aku yakin kau sudah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa Naruto. Dan akan kubuat kau lebih menderita lagi dengan membunuh wanita ini dihadapanmu." Terdengar tawa Sasuke yang semakin keras, seperti orang yang tengah sirasuki setan.

"Cih, sialan kau Uchiha. Beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Sakura." Teriak Naruto yang kini amarahnya telah berada di level tertingginya, dengan segera Naruto mengambil senjata pribadi miliknya yang seharusnya tidak dia gunakan. Namun dengan kondisi seperti, Naruto seperti tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan kartu ASnya.

_DOR..._

Bunyi sebuah peluru pistol pun kian menggelegar hampir terdengar hingga keluar ruangan, peluru pistol yang ditembakan Naruto itupun dengan telak mengenai tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi memegang pisau yang disayatkan ke leher Sakura. Seketika itu pun tangan Sasuke terlepas dari pisaunya dan dia sedikt terjengkang kearah belakang hingga kemudian terjatuh. Mengetahui pelurunya tepat mengenai sasaran Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat dia mengambil sebilah pisau yang digunakan Sasuke untuk melukai Sakura, lalu ditusukannya pisau itu ke perut Sasuke hingga membuat dia semakin tak berdaya. Dengan posisi diatas Sasuke Naruto melepaskan pisau yang tengah digenggamnya kemudian dia menghadiahi Sasuke dengan tinjuan paling kuatnya.

Masih dalam posisi memukuli Sasuke, Naruto tiba-tiba saja tersentak ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara parau memanggilnya. "Naruto!" Suara itu terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"He-hentikan, Naru." Teriak Sakura kembali.

Naruto segera menghentikan aktifitasnya memukuli Sasuke, dengan segera dia menghampiri istrinya. "Sakura-chan, jangan bicara dulu." Dengan segera Naruto mengangkat Sakura ke dalam pangkuannya dan segera menuju keluar gudang tersebut.

"Sakura-chan, jangan bicara dulu. Aku tak ingin kau merasakan sakit lebih dari ini." Ucap Naruto seraya memperhatikan wajah Sakura dengan miris.

Tangan Sakura mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut, "Arigatou Naru." Dan diakhiri dengan menutup matanya.

Naruto kembali dibuat gelisah dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini, dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju keluar gudang itu. Dia ingin langsung membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit terdekat agar segera mendapat pertolongan pertama.

Sesampainya di luar Naruto disambut oleh kedua bodyguardnya yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, "Bos, kau berhasil." Sambut kedua orangnya itu.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, segera bereskan orang-orang ini juga pria yang ada didalam."Sahut Naruto yang masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan istrinya. "Dan satu lagi, pastikan si Uchiha Sasuke merasakan penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan karena telah berani melukai istriku." Ucap Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Siap bos, serahkan pada kami" Jawab kedua bodyguardnya bersamaan.

Naruto tidak akan segan-segan pada siapapun yang berani mengusik ketentraman keluarganya, terlebih lagi Naruto akan melakukan tindakan apapun untuk membalas perbuatan orang yang telah berani menyakiti anggota keluarganya. Mungkin saat ini Naruto terlihat sangat arogan bahkan sadis, namun jika dilihat dari kejadian sekarang semua itu dilakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Naruto segera memasuki mobilnya, dia segera mancari Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk merawat Sakura.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Yosh! akhirnya fic yang gaje ini bisa di update juga, maaf kalo chapter ini tambah jelek, gaje dan makin acak-acakan.

Sebelumnya makasi buat yang uda review fic yang acakadul ini.

Big Thanks to:

**DeathCheater**

**heryanilinda**

**Ammai Hardinata**

Semoga chapter ini tak mengecewakan.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: NAMIKAZE GENERATIONS**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY: © MUGIWARA NO ANDRI**

**PAIRING: NARUTO-SAKURA**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/FAMILY**

**RATE: T**

**WARNING: TYPO,OOC, Dan kekacauan lainnya.**

* * *

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

_Naruto tidak akan segan-segan pada siapapun yang berani mengusik ketentraman keluarganya, terlebih lagi Naruto akan melakukan tindakan apapun untuk membalas perbuatan orang yang telah berani menyakiti anggota keluarganya. Mungkin saat ini Naruto terlihat sangat arogan bahkan sadis, namun jika dilihat dari kejadian sekarang semua itu dilakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya._

_Naruto segera memasuki mobilnya, dia segera mancari Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk merawat Sakura._

* * *

**KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Sudah satu hari semenjak kejadian penculikan yang lalu Sakura masih belum juga sadarkan diri, kini dia tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Sedangkan Naruto sang suami hanya bisa menangis tak henti-hentinya, hatinya seakan hancur, terasa sakit bahkan lebih sakit dari hujaman sebuah pedang sekalipun. Dia terlalu cemas mengkhawatirkan keadaan istrinya yang hanya tergeletak lemah dengan mata tertutup tak bersuara, tak bergerak, hanya suara deruan nafas saja yang terdengar diruangan itu. Naruto hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian kemarin, dia merasa tak pantas menjadi pemimpin sebuah keluarga karena dia bahkan tak mampu untuk melindungi sang istri yang begitu ia cintai.

_TOK_

_TOK_

_TOK_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk sekedar membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Ibu, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa ibu akan kemari." Ucap Naruto sekaligus bertanya pada ibunya. Ternyata yang datang menjenguk Sakura adalah Kushina ibu dari Naruto.

"Ah, ibu lupa. Lagupula ibu tadi sedang sibuk memasak dirumah, jadi tak sempat memberitahumu bahwa ibu akan kemari karena terburu-buru." Jawab kushina dengan tersenyum.

Naruto pun mempersilakan ibunya masuk kemudian menutup kembali pintu yang tadi ia buka, "kau sudah makan Naru-kun?" Tanya kushina pada Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Ah so-soal itu sudah bu, barusan juga selesai." Jawab Naruto berbohong pada kushina, dia tak mau membuat ibunya ini khawatir.

"Jangan bohong Naru-kun, wajahmu pucat jadi ibu tahu bahwa kau belum makan. sepertinya kau juga belum tidur semalaman!" Jawab kushina sedikit menunjukan rasa khawatirnya pada Naruto.

"Makanlah ini, ibu membawakan bekal makanan juga buah-buahan untukmu dan Sakura-chan." Jawabnya lagi sambil menyodorkan sekotak makanan pada Naruto.

Naruto segera menerimanya, tanpa basa-basi Naruto melahap bekal makanan yang diberikan ibunya karena sebenarnya Naruto memang sudah merasa lapar dari tadi malam. Naruto sesekali menoleh kearah Sakura sekedar ingin melihat keadaannya. "Naru." Terdengar suara pelan memanggil sebuah nama seseorang.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Naruto segera menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut "Sakura-chan." Dilihatnya wajah sakura oleh Naruto dengan air mata yang kini telah membasahi pipinya tak bisa menahan haru melihat istrinya telah siuman.

"Naru." Panggil Sakura lagi.

"Sakura-chan." Dengan wajah yang masih dipenuhi air mata Naruto segera berdiri dan menghentikan sejenak aktifitas makannya seraya berlari kecil kearah Sakura, dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan itu Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, sukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sayang." Ucap Naruto dipenuhi dengan rasa kebahagiaan dengan posisi masih memeluk Sakura.

"Arigatou, maaf membuatmu khawatir. aishiteru Naru." Ucap Sakura seraya mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan." Balas Naruto yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan.

Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya ini, dia pun turut bahagia atas sadarnya Sakura. Karena sebagai mertua Kushina juga merasakan kekhawatiran pada Sakura saat dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat luka yang dideritanya.

"Nona Sakura sudah diperbolehkan pulang, namun beliau masih butuh istirahat dan tak boleh melakukan aktifitas yang berat dulu." Ucap seorang dokter yang merawat Sakura pada Naruto, pertanda Sakura sudah diijinkan untuk pulang karena keadaanya sudah membaik.

"Baik, terima kasih dok." Ucap Naruto pada sang dokter. Kemudian Naruto dan Sakura serta Kushina ibunya pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan menuju rumahnya.

Pedal gas sebuah mobil pun diinjak pertanda perjalanan kerumah sudah dimulai, dijalan Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum. Dia sangat bahagia melihat istrinya sudah sembuh dari sakitnya, sesekali Naruto menoleh kearah sebelah kirinya melihat Sakura dengan tatapan yang penuh kebahagiaan.

Menyadari dirinya diperhatikan oleh sang suami Sakura hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya yang kini mengambil alih hampir sebagian wajahnya, sesekali Sakura juga memperhatikan Naruto melihat wajah tampan suaminya itu sekedar untuk menghilangkan kemerahan pada wajahnya.

"Naruto, aku bersyukur memiliki suami sepertimu. Kau baik dan sangat peduli padaku, aishiteru Naruto." Gumam sakura dalam hati yang disertai dengan senyuman khasnya.

* * *

**NAMIKAZE HOUSE**

Dirumah sederhana inilah Naruto dan Sakura tinggal, meski tak seluas rumah kedua orang tuanya namun Naruto sangat menyukai tempat tinggal yang baru beberapa hari ia dan sakura tinggali itu. Naruto memang tak menyukai segala jenis kemewahan, karena itu terlalu berlebihan menurutnya sebaliknya dia lebih menyukai kesederhanaan maka dari itu Naruto memilih rumah yang tak terlalu besar ini sebagai tempat tinggalnya bersama Sakura sang istri.

Setelah tiba dirumah Naruto segera memapah Sakura masuk kedalam, sedangkan ibunya Kushina langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menuntun Sakura masuk kekamar mereka, dengan sangat hati-hati Naruto mendudukan istrinya diatas kasur. "Istirahatlah dulu, biar aku yang memasak makan malam kali ini." Ucap Naruto sedikit serius, dia tak mau Sakura beraktifitas dulu sebelum keadaan sang istri sepenuhnya pulih.

"Umm." Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan disertai sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya, meski dalam hatinya dia tak ingin sekali membuat Naruto repot tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena sekarang kondisi Sakura masihlah lemah jadi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mau atau tidak Sakura harus menuruti perintah Naruto karena semua ini demi kebaikannya juga.

Dirasa waktu semakin larut malam Naruto segera meninggalkan Sakura dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan di keningnya, kemudian Naruto menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Malam kali ini Naruto terlihat sibuk , dia harus memasak hidangan makan malam untuknya dan Sakura walau hanya beberapa makanan sederhana saja yang bisa dimasaknya. Meski begitu nampaknya Naruto terlihat senang, selain karena Sakura sudah siuman dia juga senang karena sang istri mengijinkannya untuk memasak. Biasanya Naruto akan langsung dimarahi Sakura bila melakukan pekerjaan didapur, karena pekerjaan itu adalah tugas Sakura sebagai seorang istri untuk melayani suaminya.

Saking seriusnya Naruto dengan masakannya sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dibalik pintu ruang makan, ya saat ini Sakura sedang memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang disibukan dengan kegiatan masak didapurnya. Sakura hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku suaminya ini, bagaimana tidak seorang Namikaze Naruto rela direpotkan dengan acara masaknya demi sang istri.

"Naruto!" Ucap Sakura perlahan, sambil memandangi suami yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Eh, Sakura-chan apa yang kamu lakukan disini." Naruto terlihat kaget ketika melihat sakura berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu Naru, apa tak boleh?" Canda sakura dengan pipi yang sedikit dikembungkan.

"T-tentu saja boleh, kamu kan istriku masa memandang seorang suami saja tak boleh. Lagipula kenapa mendadak kesini bukankah seharusnya kamu istirahat dulu." Jawab Naruto sedikit ragu.

Perlahan Sakura mendekati Naruto kemudian memeluknya dari belakang, "aku takut Naru, kenapa kamu ninggalin aku sendirian dikamar." Ucap sakura dengan manja.

Naruto hanya bisa sweetdrop dengan tingkah laku Sakura saat ini, bagaimana tidak sudah dewasa tapi masih saja manja seperti anak kecil. "Kan ada aku, kenapa harus takut?" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum seraya membalikan tubuh kekarnya dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

CUP

Naruto mengecup bibir tipis Sakura, "gimana, sudah ga takut kan?" Ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ih Naru, kenapa cuma sebentar?" Jawab sakura sambil menggoda Naruto merasa tak puas cumbuan mereka hanya berlangsung beberapa saat, merasa ingin lebih dari itu Sakura balik mencium bibir Naruto kemudian memperdalamnya sehingga mau tak mau Naruto mengikuti permainan sang istri.

Namun cumbuan mereka terhenti ketika mencium bau sesuatu, "bau apa ini? Jangan-jangan." Naruto menoleh kearah masakanya kemudian diciumnya lagi bau tadi yang telah membuat cumbuan mereka sempat terhenti.

"Kyaaa, gosong." Teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan, sepertinya malam ini mereka tidak bisa makan malam dikarenakan masakan Naruto yang gosong.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil atas kejadian ini, rasa lapar yang tadinya menyiksa kini telah hilang meski tak diisi sesuap makananpun dan sekarang Sakura telah merasa lebih baik. "Aneh." Begitu pikirnya saat ini.

Merasa ada hal lain yang harus dilakukan Naruto dengan segera mangangkat Sakura kedalam pangkuannya, kemudian Naruto berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dengan masih memangku Sakura. "Sakura-chan, masih ada sesuatu yang harus segera kita selesaikan." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat yang meluap-luap.

"Yosh! Kita lakukan yang terbaik." Jawab Sakura tak kalah semangat pertanda ia mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud.

_DUK_

Pintu kamarpun tertutup, kini mereka tangah melaksanakan ritual malamnya bersama.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hmm, akhirnya chapter 3 ini selesai juga. untung saja saya masih libur kulyah, jadi bisa cepet update fic super duper gaje ini.

Minna san, maaf ya kalo chapter ini terlalu pendek. soalnya saya sedikit disibukan dengan kerjaan dirumah.

Dan tak lupa pula big thanks to:

**Aurora Borealix**  
**heryanilinda**  
**DeathCheater**  
**heru anggara**  
**Vermthy**  
**Ammai Hardinata**  
**chersygunawan**

Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya, dan jangan lupa review chapter ini juga ya.

Kritik dan saran dengan senang hati saya terima, segitu aja dulu deh thanks for all minna.

Ohya satu lagi, mungkin chapter berikutnya update agak lama soalnya besok saya mulai sibuk lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: NAMIKAZE GENERATIONS**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY: © MUGIWARA NO ANDRI**

**PAIRING: NARUTO-SAKURA**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/FAMILY**

**RATE: T**

**WARNING: TYPO,OOC, Dan kekacauan lainnya.**

* * *

_**FEW MONTH LATER**_

**NAMIKAZE HOUSE**

Sakura telah terbangun dari tudurnya, dengan kondisi yang masih sedikit mengantuk ia pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya. Setelah selesai Sakura segera pergi kebawah lebih tepatnya kedapur untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya sebagai seorang istri yaitu memasak, setelah menyelesaikan semuanya Sakura kembali kekamarnya untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya Sakura sedikit deikagetkan oleh sesosok pria berambut blonde di hadapannya, Sakura terdiam sesaat ia memperhatikan pria yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya yang ternyata suaminya Naruto. "Tumben kamu bangun sepagi ini." Kata Sakura sambil tetap memandangi Naruto.

"Memangnya ga boleh, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah cantik istriku di pagi ini." Balas Naruto dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan kedepan.

Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan suaminya pagi ini, "ga boleh." Candannya.

Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban isrtrinya Naruto langsung berlari kearah Sakura, dengan seringaiannya Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Heh, berani sekali kamu menjawab seperti itu." Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya, menghirup wangi tubuh Sakura yang belum sempat mandi itu.

Setelah pelukannya dirasa telah cukup kuat Naruro mengarahkan pandangannya kewajah istrinya ditatapnya wajah cantik bidadarinya itu dengan seksama, "kamu cantik pagi ini meski belum mandi." Puji Naruto pada Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Uh, gombal. Tapi memang kenyataan sih aku ini cantik, kalau tidak mana mungkin kamu menikahiku." Jawab Sakura dengan kepercayaan diri yang bisa dibilang terlalu tinggi itu.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang begitu percaya diri, Naruto dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Digenggamnya tangan lembut Sakura seraya menariknya perlahan menuju kamar mandi, "Temani aku mandi." Terdengar suara Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit diturunkan, lebih tepatnya berbisik.

"Heh, tak ada pilihan lain. Baiklah lagipula kamu tahu kan aku juga belum sempat mandi pagi ini." Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan suaminya itu, anak ini sudah dewasa tapi kelakuannya masih saja seperti anak kecil gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Dengan lahap Naruto menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapannya dia tampak menikmati masakan istrinya, terlihat beberapa makanan yang berceceran dipipi kanan dan kirinya namun itu tak terlalu dipermasalahkan oleh Naruto karena menurutnya masakan Sakura sangatlah enak bahkan saat ditempat kerjapun Naruto selalu meminta dibawakan makanan oleh istrinya. Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyum melihat cara Naruto menyantap makanannya yang bahkan lebih parah dari cara makan anak kecil, merasa tak sengaja mengatakan anak kecil Sakura kembali teringat dengan apa yang ibu mertuanya katakan bahwa sang mertua ingin segera menggendong cucu dari hasil perkawinan mereka. Karena menurutnya sampai sekarang dirinya juga belum merasakan tanda-tanda kehamilan, Sakura tampaknya sangat mengharapkan hadirnya seorang malaikat kecil yang akan melengkapi keluarganya ini, dia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu.

"Sakura-chan." Terdengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya, merasa ada yang memanggilnya Sakura segera mencari asal suara. Setelah ditemukan asal suara tersebut Sakura sedikit dikejutkan karena saat menoleh terasa dua buah tangan kekar tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Naru, ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Kamu melamun Sakura-chan?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang memperhatikanmu saja tadi." Jawab sakura.

Naruto menjadi sedikit bingung, bukan karena jawaban Sakura yang melainkan karena tingkah istrinya ini bagaimana tidak pagi-pagi begini ia sudah melamun.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan Sakura, Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya keluar sekedar untuk jalan-jalan. "Aku ingin liburan, aku bosan dirumah terus." Belum sempat Naruto mengatakan apa maksud yang ada dalam hatinya Sakura malah sudah mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan itu.

"Baiklah, mau kemana?" tanya Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin ke Suna City, kudengar disana banyak tempat yang bagus untuk berlibur." Dengan cepat Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oke, tapi aku tak ingin berlama-lama disana karena masih banyak urusan dikantor yang belum aku selesaikan. Kapan kita berangkat?" Jawab Naruto sambil bertanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Sekarang." Jawab Sakura tanpa pikir panjang.

Setelah sepakat bahwa mereka akan pergi sekarang Naruto dan Sakura segera mengemasi barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa untuk keperluan disana, karena rencananya Naruto dan Sakura akan menginap untuk beberapa hari.

"Pakaian, makanan, makeup juga sudah." Ucap Sakura sambil tetap mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kamu ini, kenapa banyak sekali barang yang kamu bawa dasar wanita." Naruto sedikit menyinggung Sakura perihal barang bawaan yang mnurutnya terlalu banyak itu. "Bukankah kita tak akan lama berada disana." Ucapnya lagi.

"Aku ini wanita, tak seperti kamu para pria yang bila ingin pergi tak mempersiapkan apapun." Jawab Sakura tak mau kalah.

Sakura memang selalu sibuk dengan peralatan dandannya, meski sudah memiliki suami ia ingin terlihat cantik karena menurutnya seorang wanita itu harus menjaga penampilannya. Naruto hanya bisa mengalah dengan sikap istrinya ini, ia sangat memaklumi kebiasaan Sakura yang terlalu berlebihan dalam hal penampilan. Meski begitu Naruto tak memungkiri bahwa istrinya ini memang sangatlah cantik dan berbeda dari wanita lain, karena hanya Sakura lah yang sanggup membuatnya jatuh cinta pada wanita bersurai pink ini. "Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto pada istrinya yang masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Sedikit lagi." Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh pada suaminya.

Setelah dirasa cukup Sakura segera menyerahkan sebuah koper berisi barang bawaanya pada Naruto, "Cepatlah, aku tak mau kita terlambat kesana lagipula hari semakin siang." Ucap Sakura yang kemudian menyerahkan kopernya.

"Heh."Naruto hanya bisa mengeluh melihat betapa banyaknya barang yang harus ia bawa.

Naruto segera menjalankan mobilnya, dengan perlahan kendarannya itu menyusuri Konoha City. "Aku tak tahu alasanmu kenapa kamu ingin sekali berlibur." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi, aku bosan dirumah sesekali aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Lagipula aku kangen pada Matsuri dan Kak Gaara, sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan mereka." Jawab sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela mobil melihat keramaian di Konoha City.

"Oh begitu, kudengar Matsuri baru saja melahirkan anak pertama mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil tetap fokus pada kemudi mobilnya.

"Kamu ini terlalu sibuk apa memang tak pernah tahu kabar dari kerabat sih." Jawab Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan pertanyaan Naruto, karena menurutnya suaminya ini sangat minim sekali informasi meskipun sudah lama menjabat sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang diturunkan ayahnya.

* * *

**GAARA HOUSE**

Setelah beberapa jam diperjalanan akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura sampai ke rumah Gaara yang merupakan kerabat Sakura, Naruto segere keluar dari mobilnya untuk segera mengambil barang bawaanya. Sakura juga ikut keluar dari mobilnya, dengan sedikit berlari ia pergi menuju pintu gerbang rumah Gaara dengan cepat Sakura segera menekan bell rumah mewah tersebut.

_TINGTONG_

_TINGTONG_

_TINGTONG_

Merasa ada yang ada yang datang sang pemilik rumah segera menuju kedepan, diperhatikannya beberapa saat siapa yang tengah menekan bell rumahnya lalu menghampirinya, "Sakura!" sipemilik rumah sempat terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah dilihatnya yang merupakan kerabatnya dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya itu.

"Kapan kau kesini dan dengan siapa?" Ucap sipemilik rumah sambil tetap membukakan pintu.

"Oh, aku kesini bersama dengan Naruto." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah kerabatnya, setelah pintu gerbang terbuka penuh Sakura segera berjalan menuju kearah Gaara sipemilik rumah yang merupakan kerabatnya lalu kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku kangen kak Gaara, ohya dimana Matsuri." Tanya Sakura seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara.

"Dia ada didalam, masuklah dan ajak Naruto juga kasihan suamimu sepertinya dia kelelahan." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Naru, cepat sayang." Teriak Sakura pada suaminya yang masih sibuk dengan barang bawaan mereka.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar teriakan istrinya, setelah aktifitasnya selelai kemudian dia segera menghampiri Gaara dan Sakura lalu berjabat tangan dengan Gaara. "Hey, gimana kabarmu kak Gaara?" canda Naruto pada Gaara yng dulunya adalah kakak kelasnya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Naruto padanya, merasa waktu sudah semakin malam Gaara segera mengajak Naruto dan Sakura masuk.

"Oh, Naruto dan Sakura rupanya, kukira siapa yang datang." Terlihat sesosok wanita berambut coklat menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Sakura. "Mari silakan masuk." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto dan Sakura segera memasuki rumah Gaara. Rumah mereka terlihat sangat sepi tentu saja, karena rumah sebesar ini hanya dihuni oleh Gaara dan Matsuri. Sakura sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat seorang bayi yang sedang digendong Matsuri, "Siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus rambut coklat bayi itu dengan tersenyum. Nampaknya Sakura sangat menyukai anak kecil, terlihat senyumnya kian mengembang ketika melihat bayi itu bergerak dengan lincahnya.

"Oh, namanya Yashamaru." Jawab Matsuri sambil tersenyum pula, senang karena sepertinya sikecil juga menyambut kedatangan kerabatnya.

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kami datang kemari untuk sekedar berlibur, Sakura sedang bosan berada dirumah jadi dia mengajakku liburan dan Suna City menjadi tujuan kami." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap Sakura.

"Sebenarnya kami datang kerumah kalian juga karena keinginan Sakura ia ingi bertemu dengan kalian dan sikecil setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Matsuri telah melahirkan, dan rencananya kami ingin menginap semalam disini mungkin besok pagi kami akan langsung mencari penginapan disekitar sini." Sambungya lagi.

"Oh, begitu. Jika kalian ingin menginap disini tentu saja boleh lagipula kita kan kerabat." Jawab Gaara diikuti Matsuri yang hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Pagi ini Naruto dan Sakura bersiap untuk mencari penginapan, mereka berpamitan pada sipemilik rumah dan dengan segera meninggalkan kediaman Gaara dan Matsuri. Naruto dan sakura telah menemukan penginapan yang cocok untuk mereka sebuah villa dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar itu menjadi pilihan mereka karena rencananya hanya beberapa hari saja mereka akan tinggal, Naruto segera mengambil barang bawaan mereka kemudian segera dibawa kedalam penginapan. Setelah selesai merapikan semuanya Naruto pergi menuju Sakura yang tengah duduk disebuah sofa, kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa itu dan meletakan kepalanya pada pangkuan Sakura dengan manjanya. "Jadi, kemana lagi kita akan pergi?" Tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap wajah cantik bidadarinya.

"Mungkin kita akan ke alun-alun kota, kata Matsuri disana sedang ada pameran lukisan." Jawab Sakura sambil mengelus rambut kuning jabrik suaminya.

"Hm." Naruto hanya mengangguk disertai dengan senyum khasnya, hingga tanpa sadar dia telah tertidur dipangkuan Sakura.

Malam talah tiba Naruto dan Sakura kini tengah bersiap untuk pergi keacara pameran di alun-alun, Mereka lalu keluar dari penginapan dan berjalan menuju alun-alun tidak menggunakan kendaraan karena lokasinya yang terbilang cukup dekat. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan terlihat sangat mesra dan cocok sekali, sesekali mereka menoleh kekanan dan kiri dilihatnya jalanan ditengah kota yang cukup ramai sampai-sampai ada juga orang-orang dijalan yang tak sengaja memperhatikan mereka berdua. Naruto nampaknya tak peduli dengan orang dijalan yang sedang memperhatikannya dan Sakura, namun istrinya malah terlihat salah tingkah dipandang seperti itu oleh para pengguna jalan hingga semburat merahpun muncul dikedua pipi lembutnya.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai." Ucap Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

Malam ini alun-alun terlihat ramai, dan dapat dilihat pula banyak orang-orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini untuk melihat acara pameran. Naruto dan Sakura terlihat kagum ketika mereka memandangi lukisan-lukisan indah dihadapan mereka, "Wah, indah sekali." Ucap Sakura sedikit keras.

"Naru, aku haus." Ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan-lukisan kearah istrinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari minuman. Kamu pergi saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul setelah mendapat minuman." Jawab Naruto.

"Hm, tapi jangan lama-lama yah." Jawab sakura lagi sembari mengangguk.

Narutopun pergi meninggalkan Sakura untuk mencari minuman, dia sedikit berlari karena tak ingin membuat istrinya menunggu lama. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sudah mendapatkan minumannya tak ingin membuang waktu lagi ia berlari untuk menyusul Sakura, Karena ditempat pameran terlalu ramai jadi Naruto sedikit sulit untuk menemukan Sakura. Setelah sedikit lama mencari Sakura akhirnya Naruto menemukan wanita bersurai pink itu sedang duduk bersama seorang pria, sontak hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut karena pria itu sepertinya ia kenal. Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Sakura penasaran dengan siapa istrinya itu tengah berbincang, tak lama Naruto sampai dihadapan Sakura namun bukannya segera memberikan minuman yang dipesan istrinya dia malah fokus terhadap pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau." Naruto sedikit memicingkan matanya dengan sarkastik ketika melihat pria itu, sepertinya dia sangat mengenali siapa pria yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan disini." Ucap Naruto dengan nada suara yang sengaja dinaikan, terlihat tidak senang dengan kehadiran pria itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Aduh, gomen minna baru bisa update fic ini, saya sibuk banget soalnya jadi susah ngatur waktu buat ngetik nya.

Da ah ga mau banyak omong lagi.

Big thanks to:

**Aurora Borealix**  
**heryanilinda**  
**DeathCheater**  
**heru anggara**  
**Vermthy**  
**Ammai Hardinata**  
**chersygunawan**  
**nona** **fergie**  
**Guest**

Review lagi yah pliss.

Makasi juga buat yang da support fik ini.


End file.
